L'Amour Se réveille
by chosuki
Summary: Tamaki sees something that makes him start thinking...Something inside of him begins to awaken.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I do not own Bicso Hatori's _Ouran High School Host Club_ or any of the characters. I just like writing about them and making them do my bidding…he he he.

**_L'Amour Se réveille_**

Chapter 1

Valentines Day was a big day for the Ouran High School Host Club. Much was expected of each of the boys, in fulfilling their obligations to the beautiful girls that paid for their services. This year, however, the illustrious king of the Host Club decided on something a little bit different.

A dance was much too…shall we say…normal for the blonde king. These lovely ladies deserved the best he could offer them. That is why he had arranged for five carriages, each drawn by a beautiful white horse, to carry the girls and their chosen princes on a romantic moonlit ride beneath the cherry blossoms. Mori and Honey would share a carriage, as well as Hikaru and Kaoru, leaving one carriage each for Haruhi, Kyoya and himself.

He had taken every detail into consideration. The carriages were of the finest quality, each being white and lined with gold detailing. The horses were from his private stables, and he was lucky he happened to like white horses. There were five different routes to take, and each would be only about ten minutes, if driven at the moderate pace he had deemed appropriate. Kyoya would handle the payment amounts according to the number of girls that they'd be able to accommodate in the amount of time they had for the evening. They would of course, have to begin just as the sun was setting. Sunsets were, of course, extremely romantic. Women also seemed to look the most beautiful in the moonlight.

A sudden image of Haruhi in a pink silky dress, clinging to him as the moon shone in through the window seemed to imprint itself on his mind. Tamaki's breath stopped and he smiled, closing his eyes and letting his imagination run with it. The beautiful image of a father protecting his daughter…it was a beautiful thing. _She was a beautiful thing_…

"Everything's set for tomorrow," Kyoya stated as he scribbled figures in his ever present notebook. Snapped thusly out of his daydream, Tamaki praised his vice president for a job well done. He looked around the room. The last guests of February 13th were being bidden farewell by their hosts with the utmost decorum and sincerity. His eyes were slowly drawn from the retreating females, to the hosts…Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi to be more precise. They were badgering her again with inappropriate touches and remarks, and Tamaki felt as though a hand had taken hold of his heart and was slowly squeezing the life out of it.

He took a step forward, raising his arm in protest, about to intervene on his daughter's behalf when something he saw made him stop. She was laughing. Part of him declared that she had fallen for their trickery and deception and that he had to put a stop to it right away. But the part that had stopped him, asked why the evil doppelgangers looked at her that way. When Haruhi spoke with Hikaru, there was something in Kaoru's eyes as he looked at her, tentatively reached for her shoulder, and drew her attention back to him. There was also something in the way Hikaru's eyes became…was it sad? apprehensive?...as Haruhi turned from him to his brother.

Haruhi smiled, laughed, played with them. And something inside began to eat away at him. His eyes lost their focus on the trio and rested on his outstretched hand. Tamaki quickly drew it to his chest, covering it with his other hand as though it had been wounded somehow.

"Kyoya-san," he said, a cloud beginning to form around his head. He felt, more than saw Kyoya turn to look at him.

"What is it, Tamaki-san?" he asked coolly. Tamaki noticed the smirk on Kyoya's face as the light glinted off of his glasses.

"I think those devil twins might…and this is just a quick observation that could mean nothing," yet as he said the words, something in him knew them to be true. "Hikaru and Kaoru seem…they seem to…like…Haruhi." Kyoya's smirk turned downward at his words, and he looked to the trio himself. After a few moments, eyes still on them, he answered.

"It would seem so." He looked back at Tamaki.

"Does it also seem that…she might…like them as well?" Even as the words left his lips he regretted them. Somewhere inside, Tamaki knew that, once spoken aloud, the idea would be out there, making a situation real.

And he definitely did not want it to be real.

"She does not seem to dislike them," was Kyoya's answer. Tamaki turned to him quickly. He could feel his eyes watering and the hand on his heart squeezed even tighter, creating a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt that something had been lifted from in front of his eyes to see something that had always been there…yet he didn't know how to face it.

"Have they liked her a long time?" he asked, swallowing the lump that had risen into his throat. He knew in his mind that he would normally be in hysterics right now, fighting with the twins for Haruhi's attention, yet right now, his body and mind seemed eerily calm.

"I believe they have," Kyoya said, resting a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Then I should be happy, right?" he said quickly, looking to Kyoya for an answer to his suffering. "I should be happy that my daughter has found someone who loves her." Kyoya smiled that strange smile again.

"A father would want his daughter to be happy, and to be loved. A father must give his daughter up one day to be loved by a man who will take care of her."

"But her father takes care of her and loves her," Tamaki interjected. "They cannot love her as much as her father."

"A father's love has its place, Tamaki. If a father truly loves his daughter as a father should, he will give her up to the man she loves, and be happy about it. He would not be losing a daughter, but gaining a son."

Tamaki frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. Kyoya watched him a long time as he thought things over in his head. Tamaki simply watched them, something breaking inside of him with every touch, caress, and playful gesture made upon his precious daughter. And try as he might, he could not be happy.

"I will see you tomorrow," he said softly to Kyoya as he lowered his head and walked out the door.

This could not be happening. Tamaki loved his daughter and longed only for her happiness! If one of the twins made her happy, then why did that not make him happy as well?

_Because they are no good! They were just playing with her, as always._ True, the thought to the voice of passion.

_But you know they aren't just playing. Their eyes were sincere and intense. They love her,_ spoke reason. Tamaki's pace quickened. That was truth, over the voice of passion, and the knowledge of that truth was like a solid punch to the stomach. No more thinking. In a flash, Tamaki ran through the halls of Ouran, out the front gates, and met his limo as it was driving up to meet him.

Once seated inside, Tamaki concentrated on nothing but breathing. He felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest, for more than one reason, none of which he cared to think about at the moment…or ever. His driver began to tell him of the schedule for the rest of the day. He was to dine with his father and some business associates at a high class French restaurant. Afterwards he would be driven back to the second Suoh mansion to meet with a tutor who would help him with his Kanji and Mathematics studies. His breathing slowed as he listened quietly and stared at the cloth covered ceiling of the limo. He was glad that he had a lot to do.

Yet it all came flooding back to him that night, as he lay in bed, in the darkness of his room, with nothing but his own thoughts to torment him into what he had quickly realized would be a sleepless night.

They had caressed her face, a face he knew to be marvelously soft, though he himself had only touched her once or twice in such a manner, which he had deemed quite appropriate for a father to do. When the twins touched her like that, she smiled and laughed. Why did she act confused or irritated when he touched her in the exact same manner, with the best of intentions?

Tamaki imagined himself chastely touching her cheek with his fingers. Then his hand opened to cup her cheek, his thumb slowly moving across her soft, small lips. As they parted slightly, he could almost feel her breath, hot against the skin of his thumb as it passed over again. Slowly his hand moved across her silky skin to her neck, his fingers tracing along the edge of her hairline. He imagined her soft gasp as he pulled her to him in a firm embrace. The simple scent of her hair would fill him, as her body molded against his own.

Tamaki sat up quickly in his bed, his bare chest protesting the sudden cool air that hit it. Why was he breathing so hard? Why did it seem as if his heart was on fire? This was wrong! So completely and painfully wrong! He was horrible, dirty and perverted to think such things! His love for her was pure, chaste, and fatherly! It wasn't this…this…

Tamaki saw the vision again, this time with one of the twins in his place. It didn't matter which one, but anger, pain, and a horrid sense of loss filled him so completely that he threw his blanket off of him and he stood, punching his fist into the wall beside his bed. Sweat began to bead at his hairline, though his room was slightly chilled, and his breath came in short pants.

Slowly he fell to his knees, eyes wide as he faced his wall. They would never lay their hands on her in such away, as long as he was alive. It was more than just protection, though he fought within himself on that point.

_NO!_ His mind shouted at him. _There WAS more_. Slowly, it was as if a wall inside of him began to crumble.

_A father would never touch his daughter that way_. One section down…

_A father would not WANT to touch his daughter in such a way_. The wall was half gone.

"Then why do I want to?" he spoke aloud. "Why did such a thought cross my mind?" Images of Haruhi flooded his memories. Haruhi being pushed off of a cliff into the water. Haruhi cuddled against him as he carried her from the ocean. Haruhi clinging to him with all her might as the lightening and thunder crashed outside the dark room. Haruhi smiling at him, walking with him, talking with him. Haruhi calling out to him as he drove away. Haruhi reaching for him…for him…

The wall within him crumbled.

He wasn't her father. He knew that…had always known that. His love for her was pure…but it was anything but fatherly.

Sudden longing hit him harder and faster than anything had ever hit him physically. He longed to hold her, caress her, touch her, and kiss her…passionately and with complete abandon.

"Je l'aime…" he whispered out loud to himself…and as the reality of the words reached his hearing, he felt a tear slip from his eye and down his cheek. The weight of the emotion overpowered him, and he doubled over, falling to his side on the floor next to his bed. There he gave himself over to the flood that engulfed him.

When he was finally calm, Tamaki wiped the wetness from his cheeks and pulled himself up onto his bed. There was only one question haunting him now.

What happens next?

End of Chapter

**French Translations**  
_L'Amour Se réveille_ - Love Awakens  
_Je l'aime_ - I love her

**Author's Note** - So! It's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction, let alone an OHSHC fanfic. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I do not own Bicso Hatori's _Ouran High School Host Club_ or any of the characters. I just like writing about them and making them do my bidding…he he he.

_**L'Amour Se réveille**_

Chapter 2

Tamaki knew he had been acting strange all day. He didn't even react when the twins tried to provoke with suggestions of how Haruhi would look in a beautiful frilly white Valentine's dress. Well, not in the way they hoped anyway. And luckily nobody noticed! He'd had to imagine Mori in the dress just to calm himself. Now he couldn't even look Mori in the eye, not that he did very often anyway.

Was it just him, or did she look even more radiant today? She glowed, positively glowed. He knew it would take everything within him to focus on his own guests for the afternoon. However, he found that when he pictured Haruhi's face on each of the lovely ladies who designated him, he didn't have to try hard at all. In fact, they seemed happier than ever at this newfound fervor in his look. Some of the girls became speechless, and he was quite flattered when one even fainted.

"You seem to be especially in character today, Tamaki," Kyoya commented before Tamaki's final guest for the afternoon arrived. "Any," he cocked his head to the side with a smirk forming on his lips, "…special reason?" Tamaki had to think fast.

"Is it wrong for a man in the prime of his life to feel so alive on this day of love?" he began. He couldn't let anyone know of his revelation of loving Haruhi. They would think him insane! To them, he only loved her as a daughter, and he would be ridiculed, thought of as perverted, and possibly be shunned if they knew how he truly thought of her.

He summoned the roses round about him and his eyes began to sparkle. Arms outstretched, he continued. "This gloriously wonderful day, filled with the hopes and dreams and chocolates of young women everywhere! They come to ME to fulfill these hopes, and I, being but the humble servant of their desires, am compelled to-" He stopped.

Haruhi's eyes were directly upon him, and in them was…what was it? She closed her eyes, sighed, and continued with her tea tray to the table of awaiting Haruhi-fans. Why did she look at him like that? So…disapproving and…unaffected. Why did she dislike him so much?

A short dry, "Ahem," made him jump ten feet in the air before turning back to a still smirking Kyoya. Tamaki relaxed his tense face, tried to smile, and busied himself with straightening his tie.

"Is everything ready for this evening?" he asked his friend. For some reason, under that icy stare of Kyoya's, he could feel perspiration forming on his hairline. Kyoya dropped his gaze, much to Tamaki's relief, and scribbled something in his notebook.

"It is now," Kyoya replied, snapping it shut. "This evening shall be very…fruitful, indeed." His gaze returned to Tamaki, and Tamaki let out a sigh of true relief. The profits from this evening _should_ be very high. Kyoya certainly knew how to take care of things! And with that Tamaki turned to the opening door, and greeted his final guest of the afternoon.

However, this time, his mind was on things other than love. He knew by an innate instinct, as well as multiple previous experiences, that Haruhi could not possibly be affected by his charms. Therefore, whenever he pictured Haruhi's face on his guest now, he was met with her eyes of disapproval and reproof. He felt absolutely miserable and couldn't think of any possible way he could get through to her. It wasn't like he could just ask her. He allowed Haruhi's face to dissolve and attended his client with false passion and ease.

As he saw his lady to the door, he chanced a glance a Haruhi, whose head seemed to make a sudden movement the moment he looked at her. She was then waylaid by Honey, asking her if she would like some chocolates. She smiled at the senior with genuine gratitude and affection. She looked…SO CUTE! Tamaki wanted to spring forth and capture her up in his arms and…and… But what would she do? She probably wouldn't even laugh at his "antics." She would probably only sigh and tolerate him until he released her. He wanted to be many things to Haruhi, but not one on the list was to be "tolerated" by her.

Haruhi reached for the small strawberry candy that Honey held out for her. She slowly lifted it to her mouth, letting her lips close onto it slowly. Her eyes shut and her head tilted back slightly. Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So good!" she exclaimed to the blonde senior. "Thank you. I love strawberries."

"I'm so glad!" he answered, hugging his bunny even more tightly. "We're going to have fun tonight, right?" he asked, taking her hand. It looked so delicate, soft…how could anyone see her hands and still think her a boy? Tamaki wanted desperately to take her hand, but it seemed she accepted everyone in the host club but him.

A cloud seemed to form over the host king, dark and dreary, and it began to suck the light out of the third music room. By all appearances, behaviors, and comparisons to others, Tamaki had come to the conclusion that Haruhi must not care for him at all. Even if she hated him, it would be some sort of feeling directed towards him, but he was nothing at all to her but an afterthought and a nuisance.

With this horrible revelation, the king resigned himself to the fact he could and would never mean anything to Haruhi. Tamaki sat down slowly and quietly on one of the plush red couches, head in his hands, and sighed.

He was completely unaware that more than one set of eyes watched his movements with more than idle curiosity.

It had been a long night charm, make-believe, and beauty. With each girl that sat next to him on that lovely ride through the cherry trees, Tamaki found himself comparing. This one's eyes lacked the brilliance of hers. That one's hair was certainly not as soft. Another's perfume was overpowering, while yet another's smile lacked sincerity. Not one girl was the equal to his Haruhi, and yet they were all here with him, wanting him. Could he do anything to make _her_ want him?

The night was at its end, and Tamaki was exhausted. That much smiling and wooing, especially when one didn't feel like it, made for much tension in the shoulders. But it was finally over, and that was one thing Tamaki was happy about. Stepping out of the carriage, he raised his arms above his head and stretched. Then he stopped.

There was a commotion. He could hear voices of protest, rustling of leaves and branches and clothing. What on earth was going on? Before he could make his way down the path to the park entrance, he was met by Kyoya.

"It seems you have one more guest," he stated matter-of-factly. Tamaki felt the weight once again pressing onto his shoulders. Kyoya must have noticed his dejected look. "I don't think you are going to mind just one more. Think of it this way," he said, putting an arm around Tamaki's shoulder and walking him back toward the carriage. He leaned down in a little further. "Think of it as…you are doing it for the good of the Host Club." Tamaki sighed in reservation, and turned to face…

Haruhi?

"Kyoya-sempai, I don't understand why I'm doing this." There before him, in a knee-length dress of white satin, stood the last person Tamaki expected to see. The wind lightly whipped against her short hair, and the dress flowed around her petite frame. He could feel his face flushing, and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Kyoya's arm and objected.

"Kyoya, what are you doing? You can't possibly expect-"

"It's for the good of the Host Club, right?" Kyoya carefully, yet firmly, lifted Tamaki's hand from his arm. "In any normal circumstance you would not be protesting. You are _not protesting_, are you?" Tamaki swallowed. He heard Kyoya use that voice before. Nobody denied the Ootori of anything when that voice was used. So Tamaki shook his head, clearing it of all thought, and turned to Haruhi. She looked back at him, a strange indiscernible look on her face, before entreating to Kyoya once again.

"But why must I-"

Kyoya was almost instantly at her ear, whispering softly. No doubt he was reducing part of her debt in an order to bribe her to ride with him. Tamaki felt his brow crinkle. Haruhi sighed, nodded her head, and Kyoya went over to speak to the driver. In all his wondering, Tamaki could think of no reason this could be benefiting the club. But then again, why was he complaining? His eyes lifted to Haruhi. She was stunning. Even if it meant nothing to her, it was time he got to spend in her precious company.

"My princess?" Tamaki smiled and offered his hand. Haruhi's eyes flitted to Kyoya, then back to his hand. She raised her own tentatively, before placing it in his own. Right there and then, Tamaki could have died a happy man.

Somehow they made it into the carriage, but Tamaki couldn't figure out for the life of him how. The next the he knew he was seated next to her on the beautiful violet cushion, as Kyoya handed the driver a check.

"Twice around the park," stated the shadow king. And with a nod, the driver clicked the reins, and the carriage was off.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I do not own Bicso Hatori's _Ouran High School Host Club_ or any of the characters. I just like writing about them and making them do my bidding…he he he.

_**L'Amour Se réveille**_

****

Chapter 3

They had to have been in the carriage for at LEAST five minutes in complete silence before one of them spoke.

The one was Haruhi.

"Sempai, are you feeling all right?" Tamaki looked down at her. How did the poem go? Or was it a song?

_Moonlight becomes you; it goes with your hair_,

"Sempai?" Tamaki snapped out of his stupor.

"Yes! Yes, I assure you, I'm feeling perfectly fine!" He knew his voice was too loud. He also knew the look on his face was awkward, but he couldn't control either. He peeked over at her. She was looking at him with that face…her lips pursed together as she sat contemplating him.

He loved her "contemplating" face.

"You've been acting strange all day," she said finally, closing her eyes and facing forward.

"I have? I don't know why…" What could he do? He couldn't necessarily tell her it was because everything about her had suddenly multiplied ten-fold in his mind and heart.

"It was how you were acting with the girls today. You were…you weren't yourself." She looked back at him, her eyes searching him.

"I…I acted just the same as always," he replied.

"No you didn't. You were more…more intense." Had she really been watching him? She actually noticed a difference from his normal behavior…and it seems that it upset her.

"How was I more intense?" he asked softly.

"I can't really describe it," she said shortly.

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. "Then I will try to be more myself from now on." She smiled. He returned it. There was silence again.

"Aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful? It was too early for them to bloom here, but we had these flown in especially for the occasion. We can spare no expense for the happiness of our customers. A dance was just too ordinary, and we couldn't take a beautiful moonlit ride through dead trees." Tamaki found himself babbling, so he stopped. More silence.

"They are beautiful," Haruhi broke in. "Many of the girls commented to me at how wonderful it was."

"Then I'm glad we went all out." Tamaki licked his lips, closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"I was surprised at how many girls at Ouran came tonight. You would think they'd want to spend the evening with their boyfriends. Valentines Day is usually a couples thing, or family thing."

"Family?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded. "Normally my father will bring home dinner, I give him chocolate, and we watch a samurai movie." Tamaki sweat dropped.

"I see." Then it occurred to him suddenly, but she answered before he could even ask.

"My father worked tonight as well. I informed him early that we had plans tonight, so we had our Valentines dinner last night."

"Oh," he said. "You said before you couldn't understand the girls wanting to spend the time with us."

"Well, all in all I just see the Host Club as pointless." God, she was blunt.

"I see," he frowned.

"A girl couldn't possibly be happy in this kind of situation." What was that?

"Why not?" he asked.

"You all act like you like every girl who comes in. You are all sharing yourselves with everyone."

"Well, I just want everyone to feel special." Tamaki answered.

"But in making everyone feel special, nobody feels special." He couldn't really argue with that. "And also, what if one of those girls truly loved you, and thought you loved them back? You can't truly love everyone."

"Hm." He looked down at his hands, clenched tightly in his lap. Again with the long silence.

"But it is a beautiful night, Sempai." Tamaki looked at her again. "And the girls did enjoy themselves."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked softly. She tilted her head and put her finger to her chin.

"I suppose I did. At least I am now." She smiled that sweet innocent smile of hers and Tamaki's heart did a back flip. He was quiet again, when an idea struck him. His heart beat faster in his chest. Dare he even attempt it?

"Ah…Haruhi," he started, "How would one go about making a girl feel special?" He closed his eyes, and hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Well, you have to treat her differently than you treat other girls." Ok, that didn't help so much.

"Like, how?" She sighed. Before she could answer he spoke again. "I mean, all of the hosts have something different about them that the girls like. Which of them would you prefer?" he asked quickly.

"Me? I don't know. Probably not Honey-sempai though, he's much too cute for me. I'm not one for sweet or cute things." Tamaki swallowed.

"Mori?"

"Mori is nice, and very peaceful to be around. But sometimes it's nice not to be the only person talking, so probably not. Not Kyoya either, I'd be too afraid to break something." Tamaki let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"The twins?" He had almost been too afraid to ask, but he managed to squeak it out.

"God no!" RELIEF! "They are far too unpredictable and tiring for my taste. I also don't understand why they're so popular, but to each his own…or hers."

That only left…

"Would that mean you would choose me?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Hm…I don't know. It would depend on what mood you were in."

"What mood?"

"Sometimes you can be so overpowering, Sempai." Tamaki retreated to the corner of the carriage, which in reality wasn't that far from where he was sitting in the first place.

"Tamaki-sempai, what I mean is that, for some, you are too dramatic."

"But isn't love supposed to be dramatic? Isn't it a girl's dream to be loved passionately and without reserve?" Her eyes expressed sudden shock and discomfort. He looked down to find he was hovering over her, holding her hand in both of his and pressing it to his chest. He dropped it and put his hands on his lap, head down.

"That's what I mean," she continued. "Sometimes love is simple, content, and easy."

"But-"

"It can be passionate, but not all the time Tamaki-sempai." She turned her face away from him. "And not to everybody who can pay for it." Tamaki's eyes opened wide. For the first time, it was as if everything became clear. He almost didn't know how to contain the feeling as it washed over him.

"So, you're saying that sometimes a small touch is better than a grand gesture?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes from her. She smiled at him, her hands at her sides on the seat.

"Of course." she answered. Tamaki held his breath.

"Like this?" He gently covered her hand with his, keeping his eyes on hers. Her head tilted, but she smiled again.

"Exactly. You see? You can do it, Sempai, it's not that hard." She squeezed his hand lightly, then started to pull it away. Tamaki held fast to it. "Sempai?"

"I've…" Tamaki could feel his face turning bright red, so he looked away. "I've held a girl's hand before…but I've never…held hands with a girl." He waited. She did not move her hand, but neither did she hold his back. He waited some more.

"Well, now you know how to." He looked at her, and she was smiling at him. "And now you can hold hands with the girls who designate you. I'm sure they'd love it. You could-"

"I don't want to hold hands with them!" Tamaki found himself suddenly frustrated.

"But…but you said you wanted them to feel special and-" she stopped as his hand tightened around hers. "-and…they all seemed very special to you today, Sempai. I don't know how to look at someone the way you looked at your customers today." The same smile and carefree voice was still there, but what had changed? "You care so much about everybody. It really is a wonderful thing." She tried to slide her hand away, but Tamaki still held onto it.

The silence made yet another appearance.

"Tamaki, can you please-"

Haruhi stopped speaking when Tamaki embraced her. One hand cradled her head against his chest, while the other kept a tight grip on her hand. Tamaki closed his eyes, taking in the clean, slightly floral scent of her hair. The softness of it against his face was amazing, and he absently placed a tender kiss against it. _Oh no…_ Before she could try to pull away, he released her, but not her hand. She stared straight ahead, lips pursed, eyes focused on the other side of the carriage.

"You called me Tamaki," he said softly, explaining. "It made me happy."

"I didn't notice I did."

"Sorry, I was too overpowering again," he said, and reluctantly his grip on her hand loosened.

It was Haruhi this time, who refused to let go.

"Tamaki?" He felt chills down his spine.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Don't…don't hold hands with anybody else." Tamaki would have asked why, had he wanted to push his luck. But he wouldn't ruin this, this beyond hoped for moment, for the world.

"I don't intend to," he answered, weaving his fingers between hers. A soft smile touched her lips, and she leaned back against the cushioned seat.

"We've circled twice now, Sir, and have arrived at the starting point again," came the voice of the carriage driver, and the carriage stopped.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, a touch of pink flush on her light cheeks, and she looked up at him.

"Once more around," he instructed. He took her hand and placed it in his other, so he could put his arm around her shoulders. When her head rested against his arm, he squeezed her hand. This time, the silence didn't need to be broken.

But in the back of his mind, Tamaki still didn't understand how this benefited the Host Club…

**The End**

**_Author's Note_** That's it! Then end! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 3 was originally a part of Chapter 2, but I felt it was MUCH too long, and decided to split it in half. That's why I was able to get this chapter out so fast. In any case. I hope the end agrees with everyone, considering I tried to keep them in character as much as possible.

Also, for a fun point, the song that Tamaki is thinking of at the beginning of this chapter is called "Moonlight Becomes You." A very beautiful song that I wanted to incorporate more, but it didn't really fit. And I also didn't want it to end up a songfic. In any case, here are the lyrics to the song, just cuz I wanna share them. (I like the last stanza best)

_Moonlight becomes you, it goes with your hair  
You certainly know the right thing to wear  
Moonlight becomes you, I'm thrilled at the sight  
And I could get so romantic tonight _

You're all dressed up to go dreaming  
Now don't tell me I'm wrong  
And what a night to go dreaming  
Mind if I tag along

If I say I love you  
I want you to know  
It's not just because there's moonlight  
Although, moonlight becomes you so

sigh Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Actually, hope you enjoyed the whole thing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
